Satomovil
by Sally Howlett
Summary: Asami acepta darle clases de manejo a Korra, y lo que comienza como solamente eso, termina como algo que ninguna jamás esperó hacer, en el asiento trasero de un Satomovil. Rated M. Korrasami. Femslash.


**Satomovil.**

"_¿Por qué tanto interés en aprender?" _Preguntó Bolin, con comida en la boca, mientras él y Korra desayunaban, pero ella comía apresurada, quería terminar para poder irse, lo más pronto posible.

"_No quiero ser yo quien estrelle el satomovil contra algún edificio._" Respondió.

"_Si yo fuera ella, no te lo volvería a prestar," _añadió Bolin en broma y Korra se levantó, recogiendo su plato y mostrándole la lengua a Bo.

"_Cuando aprenda a manejar, y tenga mi propio satomovil, no te llevaré a ningún lado"_ se fue antes de que él pudiera contestarle, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

Korra fue a buscar a Asami, a quien le había pedido un favor.

"_Todavía puedo pagarte,"_ le dijo, mientras caminaban hasta donde estaba el satomovil aparcado. Esta vez era uno con techo, así las lecciones podrían ser un poco más privadas, y no toda Ciudad República se enteraría de que el Avatar no sabía conducir.

"_No es necesario, Korra."_ Le respondió ella, abriendo la puerta. Dejó que Korra se fuera al lado del piloto, quien entró nerviosa. Ella había aceptado, Asami no le había aceptado nada. Sabía que Korra no contaba con dinero, y ella no lo necesitaba. Era, después de todo, un favor.

"_Para empezar, ¿qué es lo que sabes?"_ le preguntó Asami, mirándola. Korra tenía las manos sobre el volante, pero se veía nerviosa.

"_La verdad es que apenas sé hacerlo. No tengo idea de cómo lo hice la otra vez." _Confesó. Asami sonrió, intentando no reírse ni ser maleducada. Recordó la primera vez que su padre le enseñó a conducir, y lo nerviosa que estaba. También recordó que, luego de eso, jamás quiso separarse de un satomovil. Incluso era una piloto profesional, y eso no había nadie que pudiera quitárselo.

"_Tranquila, no es difícil. Enciéndelo, no te presiones. Nadie nace sabiendo." _Le dijo, y Korra volteó a verla. Ella sonreía, intentando darle confianza, y Korra le sonrió también, asintiendo.

"_Bien. Sí, yo puedo. Ya lo hice una vez, y sigo viva…"_ se encogió de hombros y lo encendió.

"_Muy bien.., ahora, despacio, mueve esta palanca, y pisa el acelerador. Avanza lento, no lo hagas fuerte, sí?"_ Korra asintió, e hizo tal cosa, lento como se lo había dicho. La primera vez, su pie fue demasiado pesado, y el satomovil se fue hacia adelante, de un tirón. Korra gritó y frenó en seguida, y Asami sólo se quedó sorprendida, y mejor se aseguró al asiento.

"_Vamos, Korra…lento. Tienes que sentirlo, como si estuvieras en Naga."_ Le dijo y Korra la miró extrañada.

"_No me mires así, -_sonrió Asami-_ es verdad, tienes que sentirlo…"_

Korra sonrió, cerró los ojos y tranquilizó su respiración, intentando sentir el satomovil, para poder arrancar, despacio. Pisó el acelerador y logró hacerlo.

"¡_Oh, sí! ¡Sí, sí!" _gritó Korra alegre, cuando logró avanzar sin chocar, y llevó a Asami a dar una vuelta, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

"_Sabía que podrías hacerlo, Korra"_ dijo Asami, cuando se detuvieron de nuevo. Korra se sentía realizada y reía.

"_Gracias, gracias, gracias" _Korra se lanzó a abrazar a Asami, sin poder contener su entusiasmo, y la pelinegra rió, hasta que Korra le dio un beso en cada mejilla.

"_N-no es nada…, Korra," _ se separó de ella, pero el Avatar aun tenía sus manos rodeándola, sin darse cuenta. Las dos se quedaron estáticas, sin decir nada, hasta que Asami se aclaró la garganta y Korra se separó, sonrojada.

"_Eres una excelente maestra, Asami" _añadió, sin mirarla. Estaba apenada, y no estaba muy segura de por qué. Se quedaron en silencio, incómodas. Korra se maldijo por haber hecho aquello, ya que Asami no hacía nada, y Korra puso las manos en el volante, dispuesta a regresar y encerrarse en su habitación, y no volver a verla en un tiempo, por la vergüenza que había causado.

Pero Asami puso su mano sobre la de Korra, y no la dejó encender el satomovil. Korra posó sus ojos sobre los de ella, y vio que le lanzaba una sonrisa. Fue Asami a que se acercó, y acortando la distancia que había entre un asiento y otro, la besó.

Los ojos de Korra se abrieron como bandejas, sin poder creer lo que había hecho. Los labios de Asami estaban sobre los suyos, y eran tan suaves, y el aroma del cabello negro de Sato había llenado sus pulmones. Entonces Korra cerró los ojos, y Asami se separó.

"_L-lo siento..."_ dijo Sato, y Korra abrió los ojos. Ella se había volteado, ahora ella estaba apenada. Korra tocó sus labios con su mano, y luego se acercó a Asami. Tomó su rostro, e hizo que la mirara.

"_No lo sientas"_

Besó sus labios. Ambas cerraron los ojos, y el beso cobró vida. Comenzaron a aumentar la fiereza con la que se besaban, hasta que Korra puso sus manos sobre la cintura de Asami, e hizo que se levantara de su asiento, para sentarse sobre sus piernas.

Asami se separó para mirar los ojos del Avatar, sin creer lo que estaba pasando. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que no podía dejar de besarla. Korra enredó sus dedos en el sedoso cabello negro de Sato, y ésta pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Korra.

Se comían la boca, sin poder evitarlo. Korra bajó una mano por el cuello de ella, hasta sus pechos, y luego la otra, para comenzar a desabotonar la blusa de Asami. Ella, mientras tanto, bajó una de sus manos para meterlas bajo la blusa de Korra. El labial rojo que usaba Asami ahora estaba también en los labios de Korra, quien según Asami, se veía extremadamente atractiva de esa forma. Korra besó sus labios, su mejilla, y pasó hasta su cuello. Aspiró el aroma de su cabello, y lamió la piel de su cuello.

Asami soltó un gemido, y sin evitarlo, sus caderas se movieron contra las de Korra, quien luego hizo lo mismo. Asami se sacó la blusa, a tirones, y Korra bajó besando hasta su pecho, y se detuvo ahí.

"_El…el asiento de atrás es ¡amplio!" _soltó un gritito al final cuando Korra le dio una mordida. El avatar se rio, y dejó que Asami se pasara para atrás. La siguió en seguida, e hizo que se acostara, para ponerse sobre ella. Asami le sacó la blusa, dejando sus perfectos senos a la vista, y Korra se inclunó para besar el abdomen de Asami.

La pelinegra respiraba con dificultades. Sentía su cuerpo ardiendo, con ganas de más, y más. Y Korra se lo estaba dando, poco a poco.

La morena besó el ombligo de Asami, y buscó la forma de quitarle el resto de la ropa. Las piernas de Asami estaban abiertas frente a Korra, a quien le pedía más con gemidos.

Korra sonrió, y subió para besar sus labios, mientras sus caderas se pegaban a las, ahora desnudas, caderas de Asami. La ropa le estorbaba, Asami estaba completamente descubierta, y Korra aun tenía el tonto pantalón grueso de la tribu del agua, el que Asami deseaba romper para dejarla al descubierto al fin.

Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, y las manos de Asami subieron a los pechos de Korra, quien jadeó en su boca. Asami la aprisionó con sus piernas, intentando mantenerla cerca de ella, y las caderas de Korra se movieron contra su cuerpo, haciéndola jadear más fuerte cada vez.

Asami intentó jalar el pantalón de Korra y quitárselo a como diera lugar, pero no lo logró. Korra tuvo que separarse para poder quedar libre de toda prenda, y luego volvió a besarla.

Sus pieles estaban una contra la otra, ardientes en deseo, mientras la temperatura subía. Korra besaba los labios de Asami, que se encontraban rojizos, y también mordisqueaba la piel de su cuello, cosa que le dejaría marcas. Asami bajó las manos por la espalda de Korra, hasta llegar al final, y la apretó con ambas manos, haciendo que sus caderas se juntaran todavía más. Ambas gimieron, y Korra lanzó una embestida contra el cuerpo de Asami, sacándole un largo gemido con su nombre.

"_Cielos, Korra…¡Korra!"_ arañó la piel de sus piernas, y mordió la de su hombro, mientras Korra reía en su oído.

"_¿Sí, señorita Sato?"_ le preguntó Korra en un susurro, antes de lamer el lóbulo de su oreja, y Asami se movió contra ella, deseando sentirla cerca de nuevo.

"_Oh, por todos los espíritus, Korra…¡muévete!"_

Korra embistió a Asami otra vez, y otra, tomando un ritmo, mientras sus sexos se tocaban, sus bocas pedían aire, y sus ojos se cerraban, porque así veían las estrellas.

"_Asami, Asami…_" decía el Avatar entre gemidos, sin dejar de moverse contra ella. Tomó con una mano la pierna de Asami e hizo que la subiera, para que el contacto entre ellas fuera mayor, y Sato soltó un grito, mordiéndose el labio, pidiendo más, sin poder evitarlo. La pierna de Asami estaba muy cerca de Korra, quien la besó, y hundió su cuerpo contra el de ella, moviéndose cada vez más rápido, hasta que Asami se quedó sin voz, y logró llegar a la cima del éxtasis. Korra la siguió por segundos, y luego se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de Sato.

Ambas intentaban recuperar su ritmo normal de respiración. Asami rodeó a Korra con sus brazos, y el avatar besó su piel, una vez más.

"_Gracias por las clases"_ dijo Korra.

"_Gracias a ti,"_

Luego Korra soltó una risa fuerte, y Asami le preguntó qué ocurría.

"_Dijiste que no pedirías nada a cambio de las lecciones, y…"_ Asami rió también, y besó los labios de Korra una vez más.

"_Debería darte clases más seguido"_

este pequeño one-shot va dedicado para Ilyan en Tumblr, quien me pidió un Korrasami sexy. xD Sé que no es mucho, pero algo es algo...

~Zuzu


End file.
